Godspeed
by Siancore
Summary: Short one-shot looking at Michonne and André's bedtime rituals. Dedicated to all of you dear readers who are parents!


A/N: Short one-shot looking at Michonne and André's bedtime rituals. Dedicated to all of you dear readers who are parents!

* * *

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"_

_Pirates sail and lost boys fly_

_Fish bite moonbeams every night_

_And I love you…_

xXxXx

The days were still entirely too long and her time spent with her son was entirely too short. Michonne kicked off her heels and walked slowly and tiredly across her bedroom floor; she stopped at her walk-in wardrobe and rolled her head in an attempt to work out the stiffness in her neck. After changing her clothing, Michonne went to find her boys.

Mike and André were sitting side-by-side on the sofa watching television when Michonne entered the room. André flew from his position and ran happily to his mother. She scooped him up into a tight embrace and planted kisses all over his face; the toddler giggled and clung to her like the morning dew on a flower petal that feared it would slip away.

He was already dressed in his Incredible Hulk pajamas like most of the evenings Michonne would have to work late; she placed him back to the floor, greeted his father warmly and then informed the child that it was almost time for bed. André frowned and tried to protest, but to no avail; it was their nightly routine.

His bedroom was small, brightly colored and packed with toys and books. André's tiny bed was fitted with sheets and pillows that were covered with pirates, ships, and skull and crossbones. Michonne pulled back his plain green blanket and watched as the child slipped under it. She tucked André in and then lay on her side next to him; the light from his bedside lamp causes small circles to appear on the walls.

Her son yawned loudly and Michonne stroked her hand across his hair.

"What story do you want to hear tonight, Little Man?" She asked as he reached for one of her dreadlocks that had come loose from her hair tie.

"Dragons!" He offered excitedly, causing Michonne to smile.

xXx

"…And so the young warlock kept his promise to the Great Dragon; using his magical powers, he broke the chains that held the dragon captive for so many years…"

"Then what?" Asked a drowsy André.

"Ah, I think we'd better finish this story off tomorrow night." Michonne said with a grin.

The boy yawned once more as his mother placed a gentle and tender kiss to his forehead.

"Okay. 'Night, 'night, Mommy." He said softly.

André drew Michonne in to a hug and squeezed her tightly as she bid him goodnight.

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

xXx

Michonne had caught the morning flight to arrive in New York for the conference on the day that it began; she was staying at the hotel where it was being held, so she had time to check in to her room and drop her luggage off earlier in the day. That evening as she stood to the back of the moving elevator, she smiled as she thought of finally having the chance to call her boys.

Removing her shoes and jacket, Michonne sat wearily on the small double bed. She searched through her purse until she found her cell phone and called Mike's. After speaking with Mike a short while, he took the phone into André's room so that Michonne could talk to their son before he went to bed. Mike turned on the speaker phone and placed the cell on André's pillow.

"Hello, Little Man." Said Michonne, holding back a yawn. "I miss you already."

"Miss you too, Mommy." Said André, causing Michonne to smile.

"What story would you like me to tell?" She asked and then waited expectantly.

"No story, sing _water is wide_." André said quietly.

Michonne noticed that whenever she had to travel for work, André would ask her to sing that song to him; Mike told her it helped their son to sleep in her absence. It was actually called _The Voyage Home_, but André could only remember the first line.

"Okay," Michonne began. "Make sure you close your eyes now, and I'll be home soon. I love you, Little Man."

"Love you too, Mommy." Said André as he did as he was asked.

_"__The water is wide, I cannot get o'er; and neither have I wings to fly. Build me a boat that can carry two; and both shall row, my love and I."_

Sang Michonne while André and Mike listened on the other end of the line; she continued as her boys felt at ease at the sound of her voice.

_"__Love is the centre of all we see; love is the jewel that guides us true. No matter what, love, you'll stay with me. No matter what, love, I'll stay with you…"_

André was sleeping soundly before Michonne got to sing the second chorus.

xXxXx

_The rocket racer's all tuckered out_

_Superman's in pajamas on the couch_

_Goodnight moon, will find the mouse_

_And I love you…_

Michonne lay in the queen sized bed that she and Mike shared and felt her stomach turn once more. It seemed like just her luck; she had spent the past two working days taking care of André and Mike for the exact same ailment, and just when they had recovered and the weekend arrived, she was struck ill. Her vomiting had ceased, but she still felt nauseated and could not hold food. André went bounding into his parents' bedroom and climbed up onto the bed beside his mother. The motion as he wriggled closer to her caused Michonne to feel dizzy, but she smiled at him all the same.

"Hey, Little Man. Whatcha doin'?" She asked as she rolled to face her small son.

"Come to say 'night 'night, Mommy." Said André with a wide grin as he waved one of his favourite books in front of her.

"Oh, baby that's nice of you; I love _Goodnight Moon_. But you have to help me read it." Michonne said as she took the book from him and he lay down beside her.

Michonne began to read the book that took place in a great green room and spoke of the kittens and mittens and other things that needed to be bid goodnight. When it came to the part of the story that was the little boy's favourite, André and Michonne said the words in unison.

_"__Goodnight, room. Goodnight, moon. Goodnight, cow jumping over the moon. __Goodnight, light and the red balloon…"_

"What else can we say goodnight to, Little Man?" Asked Michonne as she yawned loudly and placed the book on her nightstand.

She stretched her arm out so that André could lay his head on it while he said goodnight to a list of things from his Dancing Elmo to the print of a samurai that hung on the wall of his parents' bedroom. Michonne drifted off into sleep listening to her son's beautiful, little voice.

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams_

xXxXx

_God bless mommy and matchbox cars_

_God bless dad and thanks for the stars_

_God hears "Amen," wherever we are_

_And I love you…_

Mike and their family friend Terry sat in the front seat of the car as they drove painfully slow in an attempt to escape the city. The virus had wreaked havoc and it was no longer safe to remain in their homes; Terry had heard of a refugee camp that was set up on the outskirts of the city limits and they were headed there in search of sanctuary. They were around twenty miles out when they heard the explosions; the adults turned to see parts of the city fall from the impact of the bombs that were being dropped. Michonne felt her heart sink and her throat grow dry; they did not look back after they heard the second bombardment.

Later, as Michonne held André in the backseat, the small boy was feeling afraid and finding it difficult to fall asleep.

"I'm scared outside, Mommy." He said, as he tugged on her dreadlocks gently.

"I know, Little Man." She whispered. "But look at the sky; look how pretty the stars are."

André peered out the window and grew slightly calmer.

"I like the stars." He said, his gaze falling back onto Michonne; she smiled at him.

"Hey, do you wanna say a prayer with me?"

She asked, knowing that sometimes when her son was frightened, a quick prayer at night helped to ease his young mind.

"Can He hear us?" Asked the small child.

"I hope so." Said Michonne.

André closed his eyes and began to say his prayer.

"God bless my mommy…" he started as Michonne felt the tears well in her eyes.

xXx

Michonne settled in for the night in her room at the Alexandria Safe-Zone; she was pleased to be able to sleep in an actual bed after being on the road and fighting to survive for so long. Even without having to worry about danger lurking at every turn, Michonne had trouble dozing off. All of a sudden, she heard a soft rapping at her door. She immediately sat up and straightened her sleeping attire, thinking it was Rick Grimes paying her a visit since they were sharing the residence; it was going to be nice, she thought, staying there with Rick and the children.

"Come in." Michonne called out.

Carl popped his head around the door, before stepping in completely and closing the door behind him; Michonne instinctively greeted the boy with a wide smile.

"Hey you." She offered.

"Hey." Replied the younger Grimes.

"How're you finding it?" Michonne queried.

"It's fine, I mean, it feels kinda weird." Carl said and Michonne nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said. "So, what's up?"

Carl sat next to her on the bed and looked down at his feet, not knowing how to proceed; he took a deep breath and continued.

"I got something for you." He started.

"What? Like a housewarming gift?" Michonne asked, amused by his sweetness that she always saw when others did not.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Well, what is it? Don't leave me hangin'." Michonne said as she playfully shoved Carl.

The boy reached into his pocket and retrieved a small item; he placed it into Michonne's hand and took in her puzzled expression. It was a small, red toy car. Michonne looked at the toy, then back at Carl questioningly.

"It's a Matchbox car." Said Carl. "I found it ages ago, and wanted to give it to you when we found somewhere safe to live; when you had your own private space. I remembered when you told me more about André, about how he loved Matchbox cars. I thought that if we found somewhere to stay, you should have something in your room to, I dunno, represent him."

Michonne remained quiet a moment and Carl became concerned that he had overstepped in their trusting and sharing relationship. Her eyes began to water and her lip quivered as she drew Carl into an embrace. They hugged as the tears fell down her face, hesitantly drawing away, Michonne spoke.

"Thank you, Carl. That's so thoughtful of you." She said as she wiped her cheeks dry of tears. "I love it and I love you."

The boy smiled before saying, "I love you, too."

Their second hug was interrupted moments later by Rick who was bringing Judith in to see Michonne; the woman he had grown to care about more than he would admit was quite skilled at getting his small daughter to settle down. Michonne felt her heart swell when she saw them both.

xXx

Sometime later, Michonne lay staring into the darkness and holding on to the small toy car that Carl had given her. She missed her son so profoundly, but was happy that she had found people she could care about again. She wiped her eyes once more, sighed loudly and whispered into ethereal night: "Goodnight, André. I love you."

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams_

* * *

A/N: Based on _Godspeed_ by Dixie Chicks

I also referenced _Goodnight Moon _by Margaret Wise Brown and The Adventures of Merlin Series 2 episode 12 _The Fires of Idirsholas. _

Thanks for reading!


End file.
